The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Monike.
The new Lantana originated from a chance cross-pollination of the Lantana camara cultivar Moni, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,478, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lantana camara, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny of the chance cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Altadena, Calif. in the summer of 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Azusa, Calif., since the spring of 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.